Together
by Queen Of the Frozen North
Summary: The fire died and the girl turned her eyes glaring daggers at the one of the people she would rather not see anymore. "Leave me before I decide to kill you just like I did Amara." The air grew colder and waves crashes against rocky edge. Minor Golden Sorceress. Summaries aren't my thing.


A/N: Since I can't wait until Frozen Tides to come, but because I like to jump the gun and felt there wasn't a need for my two favorite characters to fight I decided to write this. Yes, I ship Golden Sorceress (coming with my own ship name is fun) and I don't care.

* * *

Standing on top of a cliff overlooking her home kingdom fire blazed in the palm of her. After today Lucia would disband her princess title, as well as all ties she once held with a place that she once revered, but now brought nothing more than sickly thoughts to her mind. Letting the flames dance around her fingers a fire burned in her eyes. "I'm going to burn this forsaken land back to ashes from wince it rose."

Princess Cleo reached the cliff finding a lone figure standing there knowing who it was she called, "Lucia."

The fire died and the girl turned her eyes glaring daggers at the one of the people she would rather not see anymore. "Leave me before I decide to kill you just like I did Amara." The air grew colder and waves crashes against rocky edge. The water cut Cleo's skin like a knife causing royal blood to be spilled. Wiping it away with her hand she didn't care one bit for this had to happen to ensure Lucia joined them on this mission.

Fighting against the wind and icy waves Cleo trudged forward. "Lucia, listen to me for a second."

"Why should I listen to the Golden Princess?" she snapped smugly. "You claimed to be my friend, but you did nothing but lie to me."

"Yes, I lied, but I just like you have suffered so much. In this bleak and lonely filled world with nothing but decent, darkness, and betrayal we have no one we can trust anymore. I have lost so much during this war between our kingdoms, a life," the memory of her and Maguns union crossed her mind sending a faint shiver of disgust down her spine. "family," the tragic death of her ill sister caused the princesses eyes to mist. "Friends," her body ached at the reminder of Nic's sudden death. "and the only man I ever loved," the image of her bodyguard Theon's dead body stabbed her heart.

Lucia still wouldn't look the princess in the eyes despite hearing the truth in her words. "I don't need such things anymore. All the comfort I will ever need is my magic."

Cleo needed to think of a way to calm the sorceress down knowing she had the upper hand. Her thoughts came to the man who came into her castle and ruined what little trust she managed to earn from Lucia. The name came upon her tongue and her body raked with disgust allowing it to pass her lips. "How would Alexius feel hearing you say all that. He wanted you to use your magic for good, not vengeance."

Flames of rage burned brightly in Lucia's hand, "How would you know what he wanted? All you did was sneak behind my back hiding the only thing that would lead me to my destiny."

"I did it to protect you. Can't you see this is corrupting you just as it to Cleo. We need each other to balance the other out. Yes, the ring can help you control your powers without corruption, but a broken heart can – no will lead you on a path of chaos and vengeance and I know this as fact." She held out her hand towards girl, "So, I ask of you to trust me once more."

Lucia's brilliant blue eyes gazed upon Cleo's offered hand. Twisting the ring around her finger she finally removed of and the harsh weather died. Placing her hand upon the princess she gave a curt nod. "Alright, we finish this task together."

Cleo sighed internally giving the sorceress a soft smile. Maybe, the goddesses are finally smiling down upon this land.

Lucia walked past her raven locks flowing in front of Cleo giving her pause. Since the dark clouds had dissipated with the conjured storm the princess took in the sight of how the sun beamed down casting a purple hue upon black locks. A sudden feeling washed over her briefly, but she knew the feeling it the intense feeling she had around Theon. Turning back Lucia asked, "Are you not coming we have the Kindered to find before my terror of my father learns the truth."

Shaking her head the princess nodded, "You're right let us make haste." With a new-found fire blazing in her heart Cleo made her way off the cliff hoping Lucia wouldn't kill her once she saw her brother.

* * *

A/N: So, there it's not the best, but I wrote it and I don't care if this is a trash/crack ship I ship it. Can't wait until for Frozen Tides, and A Book Spites and Thieves.


End file.
